


What Used to Be

by demonfox1994



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: After main plot, F/F, Fluff, Pre-war mention, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfox1994/pseuds/demonfox1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their anniversary rolls around Blue makes sure Piper's gift is one she will remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys little disclaimer i wrote this before i finished the main plot so there shouldn't be too many spoilers other then one of the factions. this story was written from a cheesy idea some of my friends though was cute.

Blue found herself pacing back and forth in HomePlate. She couldn’t believe it had already been a over year since she had thawed out, she never imagined she would be able to get over the guilt and grief after watching Nate being murdered and Shawn taken. Yet here she was, with Piper by her side. She felt like this woman had made the Wasteland more bearable. She owed her life, sanity and happiness to Piper.  She wanted to make their one-year anniversary special. Something Piper could treasure. But for the once lawyer, this was one moment she found herself at a loss for words.

 

“ Hey Blue, are you okay? Nat said you wanted to talk with me about something?” Piper questioned as she walked into the home that they shared.

 

“ Oh yeah. I just...” It was now or never “Listen, Piper, I have something kind of...important I want you to see but….it's over in Goodneighbor. So...what do you say? Want to go on a lil adventure with me?” Blue gave a small smirk.

 

The two had taken the walk to Goodneighbor time and time again, so it didn’t take them too long before Blue found herself opening the door to the Memory Den. Confusion started to grow of Piper’s face. As if all of this was some crazy plan. Blue had spent quite some time with Dr. Amari when she was working with The Railroad. They had her coming in and out all the time with different Synths or to give the Doctor information, but Piper couldn’t really understand why they were here now.

 

“Okay Blue spill it why are we here?” Piper finally gave in. She had humored the vault dweller long enough and the journalist in her wanted answers.

 

Blue sighed. She was honestly shocked Piper hadn’t pressed her for information the moment she mentioned Goodneighbor. “ Okay, Piper okay,” her light laugh slipping out to cover her nervousness. “I just have a little surprise for you that Dr Amari set up. Just...trust me, okay?” Blue asked giving Piper a slightly pleading look. “The Doc should have everything set up downstairs and once you sit in one of the memory loungers and you will see what I mean.”  She added as she walked in waving to Irma before making her way down the stairs, Piper following on her heels.

 

As the women made their way down to the lower level the Doctor turned to Greet them. “Oh Charmer you're right on time.” The doctor said the woman’s code name from The Railroad.  If you two would take a seat in the memory Loungers we can begin that thing that we spoke about.”

 

Piper looks a bit apprehensive. “ I’m not so sure about this Blue…” She mumbled. Sure, Piper had been in the lounger before but she was being left in the dark. Surprise or not something was still strange.

 

Blue turned to Piper and gave her a loving look. “Piper, would I ever let anyone hurt you? Sure, I might convince you to come with me to places where we get shot at. A lot. And we might do some crazy stuff... but you know me. I would never let anyone hurt you, I promise. I’ll be in the lounger right next to you. I know you have a lot of questions, just... They will all be answered once you sit down.”

 

Finally Piper gave in, insisting on giving Blue a quick kiss before the two of them climbed into their own pods. Dr. Amari gave her normal speech as she started up the machine and with a sudden flash of light, Piper would find herself somewhere very strange from what she was used to.

 

This place, it reminded piper of the house in Sanctuary, the one that Blue said she owned with Nate back before the war, before she had been frozen and brought to her. But this... everything was clean and new. The tv was working and playing some strange show that she had heard audio of on a holotape somewhere. Cogsworth was floating around cleaning the kitchen, but Piper couldn’t really put her figure on it. Was she in Blue’s memory? Was she suddenly going to see Nate or hear a baby crying? It wasn’t until she heard a voice from behind that it clicked in her mind just what was going on.

 

“I hope this is just as amazing as you were dreaming up.” Blue said but it wasn’t until She turned around that Piper really saw her. Gone where the signs of the Wasteland, her scars ,cuts and bruises. Her short messy hair seemed neater and shorter, the shaved side gone showing that this must have been what Blue looked like Pre-war. It wasn’t terribly different from when they first met but only reminded Piper of all the different moments they had shared. Blue even looked strange in her clean flannel shirt and jeans. Piper was so used to seeing Blue in a version that was ripped up and blood-stained, that seeing her like this was just so strange.

 

 

“Blue...doll what is all this?” Piper finally asked looking around more then down at herself to notice where she normally saw her red trench coat had changed and she now wore. It looked a bit like the ratty-skirted outfit Blue had gotten her for the summer. But the pink rose skirt now seemed perfect the vest had no rips and the shirt was slow clean it looked a shade of white Piper didn’t even know existed. “ Did you do all this?” She added eyes wide.

 

Blue smiled as she moved closer to Piper, she reached back nervously rubbing the back of her neck . “I know this is a lot to take in but.. You mentioned a few times while we were traveling that you wanted to see what this place was like back before all the hell, and radiation.. and I felt guilty because as much as I could sit there and try and paint you a picture with my words, I know I’m not as good as you are with that.” Blue paused a moment trying to read she lover’s reactions.

 

“But I wanted to give you a way to know this world to show you what it was. So I talked with Dr. Amari and she did a few scans of my memories.  And much in the way that she makes new Memories for the Synth... she tweaked and made us this place... so we would have this world to.. do whatever it was we wanted in for a short time.” She took Piper’s hand biting her own lip softly.” So... I’m going to show you what Sanctuary was like.”

 

Piper was just left in awe. “ Wow Blue this is… wow. But why did you go through all of this trouble?”

 

Blue took a breath.” Because... you have given me one hell of a year. You helped me to heal a wound I never thought could be. And I wanted to...try and give you as much joy as you gave me. So, come on,I’ve got a whole different world to show you and not much time to do it.”

  
  
  



	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has a pretty big question to ask Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! After the large amounts of Kudos I got from my first part of this I thought I should take the time to make a part two. when writing chapter one there was an idea I had that I didn't get the chance to include so here it is.  
> warning of slight spoilers do to some end game choices being talked about but not gone into deep detail.

Blue smiled as they stepped out of the house to view what the doctor had created for them.  The settlement that Blue had spent the past year building was gone, and in it’s place was a world Piper had only seen in magazines, the  _ Picket Fence  _ ones that Blue would find for her. Every home on the block was perfect. Everything was calm.

Piper just couldn’t believe it as she sped out a bit farther. The cars moved! Lampposts lined the streets. Dr. Amari had even taken the time to make what seemed to be people moving around in the background. Piper turned back to blue.” T-this...” she voice was a mix of sadness and shock. “This is how you lived?”

Blue nodded as she motioned for her to walk with her down the block. “This is people used to live. We didn’t have Deathclaws or huge mole rats. The most annoying pest that Sanctuary had was a raccoon.” She gave a weak smile.” I grew up closer to Goodneighbor but when Nate and I got married,” She paused

“He thought out here would be a good place for children, even though at the time I had only really cared about my job. You could say Shawn was an accident.”  She remembered the night it didn’t feel like it had been 200 years. It felt like two years. “You know, I sometimes wonder. If I ever really cared for Nate the way I do for you Piper.” She admitted feeling shame for saying it out loud.

“I loved him, sure, I mean we were married. But it was never the same as with you. I feel like if it hadn’t been expected of me to become a wife. A mother. I may have never looked his way. But also I wouldn’t have made it here. I wouldn’t have met you. There are so many woulds, and coulds, and might haves… Even now.” She paused when she got to the large tree in at the edge of the town and took a seat, patting the grass next to her.

“This Sanctuary used to be my home, and I mean it’s a great settlement now but,” She half expected the memory to fade before she could say what she really wanted. But she watched Piper sit down; eyes still wondering at the bright blue sky and vibrant trees and plans. Piper then looked to Blue, eyes soft, just listening.

“But what Blue… I know this has to hurt..” she sighed taking her lover’s hand again and softly rubbing her thumb over it. “This was your home.. You’re everything. Over a year ago... You woke up and everything was... Not like you remembered it's gotta hurt to see it like this.. I” Piper paused just looking in her lover’s eyes. “Don’t understand why you would put yourself  through this.”  Piper was still confused, though the awestruck feelings were fading she wanted to know why she was here why like this.” Blue, is there something you need to tell me?” She asked fearful for the worst.

Blue nodded. “I do, but you know I’d say I’m not good with my words but it’s mostly only when I’m around you.  We have been though a lot. We found my son.. Joined a rebellion, took down the two worst organization the Commonwealth has had to deal with since the Great War, and started to put the pieces back together to unite this place and make it... Well as close as we can get to this again. And though it all you have been there right by my side. Cheering me on. Pushing me and... making sure I remember that food is just as important as my bullets are...” she laughed, watching as Piper also snickered a small bit the worry having faded from her face.

“I can't imagine living one day without you and Nat. And I wouldn’t want that. But,” She looked around the simulation she knew there time in there was coming to an end. She was going to have to say what she wanted soon or try and add it in later and have it. Not go quite as she planed. “We don’t live in the beautiful world... I can't guarantee you tomorrow. I can't promise you a year from now you won't be crying over this spot out in the real world thinking of me being gone... But I can promise you in the moment.”

She bit her lip, fiddling with something in her pocket. “So...this would be so much easier in person and I’m going to have to redo this out there I know but,” she pulled her hand out holding something inside. “I don’t know what this kind of thing means out here now. But back in my mine... Back in this world you're seeing. If we loved someone we would well.” She slipped something small on other the girl’s hand as it was still lightly rubbing her own.

Piper looked down a moment her eyes widened. It was a ring... a small sliver thing with a tiny blue gem in it.

“That...is what my wedding band looked like. When I got out of the vault I had mine, and I took Nate’s for good luck. I feel having them with me... they have given me the strength to keep going. But, you’re my strength now. You keep me going.”

Piper’s hand went to her mouth, still staring down at the ring. This was one of those rare moments when she was speechless.

“Out there... It’s not so pretty. The gem is gone and it's dirty now... But I want you to have it. To look down at and think of me... Because... Piper Wright. Will you marry me?” Before Piper could answer the memory started to fade.

Dr. Amari had kept the simulation going as long as it could. Just long enough.  And for that Blue was grateful. Her pod opened first and she was quick to get out of it.  She only had a few seconds to get this right but she dropped down onto one knee pulled her ring off her thing keeping Nate’s still on the other and held it out. Her goofy grin stuck on her face as Piper’s pod opened.

The first sight back in the real world Piper had been met with was Blue down on one knee the broken ring held out for her to see.  She was still in shock eyes wide just starting a moment her mind still racing

“ Well, doll... What do you say?” Blue finally asked worry starting to slip into her goofy grin.

“ Blue... All I can say is…Yes.” she finally responded but instead of grabbing the ring, she grabbed Blue pulling her up and into a kiss. She didn’t care about the ring. She didn’t care if this world was broken and radioactive. She didn’t care if tomorrow wasn’t a promise. All she cared about was that she had Blue. This Blue, dirt covered, scarred and slightly Rad-poisoned Blue

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed my little story. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Before people comment I am well aware to how the memory Loungers work in game. Like i said at the beginning this was a cheesy idea and I thought it would be something cute to play around with. i might add more later.
> 
> i hope you liked it!


End file.
